Just A Kiss
by ayokiana
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome both love each other but they're too scared to take the chance and tell the other that they love them which may or may not ruin their friendship.Will they risk losing the precious friendship that they have or just keep their feelings bottle up forever?


_Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Inuyasha or any of its characters in any way no matter how much i wish i did. _

**Lying here with you so close to me **

**It's hard to fight these feelings **

**When it feels so hard to breathe**

**Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile**

_Kagome's P.O.V_

_We're here watching movies at your house again, it's always fun and I'll never get tired of it. As usual we didn't feel like sitting on the couch so we just sprawled out on the ground._

_I started to feel a bit cold, you immediately realized and got a blanket from upstairs quickly spreading it over us, I guess you were always sweet like that even if you don't show it much. _

_When I would ask how you always knew when I was in trouble, alone, just in need of a hug or just need someone to be there for me and say that everything's going to be okay you'd just give me that cute yet mischievous smile that always made my breath catch in my throat._

**I've never opened up to anyone **

**So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms**

_Inuyasha's P.O.V _

_I've never been a person to open up and express my feelings to anyone not even my family so that's why I'm completely baffled by the fact that it's so easy to just pour out everything that I've been thinking about to you. _

_Even when I snap at you telling you that you're too nosy and should just mind your own business and quit pestering me all you say is that you know that you're nosy then you ask if I'm ready to tell you what's wrong. After that my mouth just babbles by itself. _

_Every time you give me a hug before you go home or you're just plain happy and feel like giving everyone in the world a hug I want to hold you a little longer; tell you don't go, play in your hair and whisper in your that 'I love you'._

**But we don't need to rush this let's just take this slow**

_Inuyasha and Kagome's P.O.V _

_I don't want to ruin our friendship it's something very important to me and I don't know what I'd do without you. Maybe we should just stay best friends, if that's all we could ever be best friends than not friends at all._

**Just a kiss on your lips on the moonlight **

**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**

**I don't wanna mess this thing up **

**I don't wanna push too far **

**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**

**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**

So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

_Kagome's P.O.V _

_Sometimes I want to kiss you before I go inside after you walk me home from our many movie nights but I just settle for a hug instead. I wish I could kiss you without the fear of messing things up between us._

**I know that if we give this a little time**

**It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find**

**It's never felt so real; no it's never felt so right **

_Inuyasha and Kagome's P.O.V _

_There are times when I think that if I wait then maybe there's a chance that my feelings would be returned and that 'we' could work out. _

_Some days I wake up and feel like I should just stop loving you then I see you and all of those feelings jump straight back into my heart and they triple in size, to be honest every time I see you I fall in love all over again. _

_Most people think that it's wrong to love someone or that it's a fake emotion but I know it's real and it feels right to me…even if I might get hurt._

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight**

**Just a shot in the fire burning so bright**

**I don't wanna mess this thin up **

**I don't wanna push to far**

**Just a shot in the dark that you just might**

**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life **

So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

_Inuyasha's P.O.V _

_I remember a night after walking you home you turned around and gave me one of your infamous warm hugs that leave me feeling all tingly before turning to leave after a quick bye. _

_I mustered up all of my courage that night and pulled you back into me giving you the tightest hug ever but not tight enough to hurt you of course. _

_After I pulled back you gav quizzical look and all I did was pull you into a sweet kiss, I kissed you with the strength of all my bottled up emotions honestly to tell you I didn't even know a person could put so much passion into one kiss…but somehow I did._

_When I pulled away you had a soft blush on your cheeks that made you look even more beautiful. I gave you one last hug and whispered in your ear that I loved you and I always will, gave you a kiss on your forehead and bean to walk away. _

_What surprised me the most is that fact that you hugged me from behind and told me that you loved me too, I had never been so happy in my life._

**No I don't wanna say goodnight **

I know it's time to leave but you'll be in my dreams Tonight, tonight, tonight

_Inuyasha's P.O.V_

_After our dates I would walk you home or drive you home if you didn't feel like walking, I'd never want you to go home but I know your family would be worried if you got home too late. _

_Kagome's P.O.V _

_As I see the sun setting I know that our evening with each other is coming to an end but even if you're not here you'll be with me in my dreams so I don't feel disappointed or sad anymore._

**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight **

**Just a touch of the fire burning so bright**

**I don't wanna mess this thing up**

**I don't wanna push to far**

**Just a shot I the dark that you just might**

**Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life**

**So baby I'm alright, ohhh let's do this right**

**With just a kiss goodnight, with a kiss goodnight**

_We're lying down in my living room again but this time it's not my living room but 'ours' and our twins are here with us watching your favorite movie 'THE LITTLE MERMAID'. _

_I look over at you, you're laughing and getting even more excited than them when your favorite part of the movie is coming up, it actually makes it look like you haven't seen it over thirty-five times already. _

_You caught me looking at you and you smile brightly at me before turning back to the movie. Who would've thought that all of this started with a chance, a kiss as a matter of fact a kiss goodnight?_

**Kiss goodnight **


End file.
